False Nothings
by AutumnBoze00
Summary: When the bond goes silent Kylo becomes uneasy and looks for Rey. Only to find out she wounded and needs help. But when he finds out how deep the injuries go, he has to decide how to mend them.


_Rey_

 _. . ._

 _Rey_

 _. . ._

 _Rey_

 _. . ._

Nothing, all he could feel was nothing and it frightened him. The bond is quiet, even when they're not talking or thinking of each other there's always a faint hum of the force that tells them they're connected. But it's completely silent now, so he calls to her for an answer.

 _. . ._

 _REY_

 _. . ._

His frustration builds to a burst from her plain existence not responding to him, like she uses to. He's starting to become impatient but that's all because of the swirling feelings of uncertainty and fear of the empty void of echoes that reflect back to him in his mind. Those thoughts, even when he was alone, would go not back to him but away to someplace he cannot reach. So now he is all alone in his thoughts and the madness starts to set in coming in the form of anxiety.

 _Rey where are you? Why aren't you responding?_

Again with nothing coming back to reach his thoughts he clenches his gloved fist. He glares into space as if to be searching for a call from her, a sign of Rey. Closing dark eyes to the starry landscape in front of him. Kylo focuses all of his power through their bond as if to break a wall that may or may not be present anymore. He calls and calls trying to break the barrier but again with a suffering of nothing. He's hollow now and can't understand the sudden loss of her glowing presence. But that's the thing that confuses him the most. That glow isn't gone and he knows it's not his light but hers.

"Supreme Leader we have found the rebel base."

"Report."

"It looks to have been attacked by one of our own. How should we proceed?"

Rey

"I will go down there with a team to assess the situation. Inform Captain Phasma to capture any rebel scum still alive."

"Yes, of course, your ship is ready for you when you are."

"As you were General Hux."

"Yes, Supreme Leader."

The screen that was on the window fades away back to the stars. Kylo marches out of his chambers and to the hanger in a hurry. All in the want of seeking Rey back to him.

Sounds of guns blast into echos and fire all over, but Kylo looks forwards and ignores it all as he analysis the area for Rey. At the perfect timing of Kylo getting frustrated of looking for something, he could always find so easily, the stormtroopers round up the raiming rebels to the middle of the airfield in no time. Their General stands tall in front of them with a strong stature. Scanning the small group quickly, Rey was not found and he knew she had to be somewhere close. Taking long strives to his mother, he stands in front of her close and looks down upon her with hard eyes.

"Tell me where you have hidden your Jedi."

Stone to the bone he can tell she has frozen at the order. But why he knows her to be only brave never frighten or is there something else...

"I will let your people go if you tell me where she is."

"S-she is...well"

Out of character for her to give up one for all when hope is all she needs.

"Don't tell that monster! It's not worth it general!"

Finn struggles as being held by a stormtrooper away from the group. He glares and snarls like an animal, like the traitor he is. Looking at him Kylo shifts back to his no long mother as he smirks behind his mask.

So she is here

"Finn, be quiet he may be our only hope!"

"Me? An only hope how sad for you that's it come to this."

"Rey has been fatally wounded and is in a deep coma. We don't have the equipment to support her injuries and keep her alive. Kylo I know you don't like the rebels but you at least-."

"Where is she."

"In the medical bay inside the bunker to the left. Please, she-"

Kylo walks past the guarded group and walks into the bunker's medical center. There she laid surrounded by old and rusted equipment that was most likely performing wrong information. Gracing a now ungloved hand down her bruised cheek he assesses the damages and finally looks at her head that's been wrapped tightly in bandages his concern raises and lowers. Knowing she was alive but highly hurt was cause conflict inside him for he didn't understand his feelings yet. He removes everything that's monitoring Rey's body as gentle as he can. Lifting her into his arms, into a familiar position, he trucks slowly out of the rebel cave and back onto the tarmac. Everyone stared in almost aw as the first orders Supreme Leader accepted their Generals pleads. Kylo goes to Captain Phasma standing in watch of the group and gives her the order to contain them, going against the agreement he proposed to General Organa.

Knowing to secure Rey's life he needs to head back to the main ship, so he retreats with his personal mission her lightly down on the medical bench the hardly used droids get to work on Rey.

"General Hux have a medical team waiting for my arrival."

"Your hurt Supreme Leader?!"

"No, I'm fine just conduct my order."

"But- Yes sir I understand."

Dark eyes watch intently at the comatose figure he worried so much for and angered over. She rests like she is already dead but the beeps keep Ren from thinking otherwise.

 _Rey_

 _. . ._

"The rebels have been escorted onto the prison ship Supreme leader."

"Good, put the General, traitor, and the skilled pilot in max security prison the others can be dealt with as you please. I wish to interrogate General Organa so have her ready."

"Understood."

The settling of the ship warrants the notice of the landing. As the ramp detaches and opens for an exit the droids push a button that makes the metal bench holding Rey lift up and float. Kylo walks down into shiny hanger as a team of medical staff and droids wait for a command. The bench follows the feared leader as he walks past them not wanting to waste time, this alerts the team to start an escort to medical.

She sits properly in the steel chair while hands cuffed sit loosely on the cold steel table. The door opens and there he was looking as menacing as he could but he knew it did nothing to his mother for she is an overly brave woman.

"General Organa."

"Ben come out of shadows, let me see you, my son."

"I am not your son, he is dead with his father."

"You say the harshest things. thinking that it'll make me hate you. "

"And you say the most hopeless things. Thinking you can bring back something that's lost."

"Exactly, something that's lost can be found."

Kylo rushes the table pushing it into Leia who was far enough for the small rough movement to not hurt her. The burst of anger that came through their force connection startled her so much she didn't notice how close he has moved to her. Glaring from above as his looming shadow lays on top of her unshaken body she finally gets a chance to see her son for the first in a very long time.

"I'm not here to listen to your fruitless wishes."

"Then what are you here for."

"What happened to Rey."

"Sigh...She...Rey was ordered to scout the area around the base for first-order troops. This was a normal order and we weren't worried because… well, we hadn't come across any for a while. But this time was different, she was ambushed and was pushed up to the end of a cliff. She fought them off and gained minor injuries but she made a mistake. There was one stormtrooper left and he shot her off the cliff."

"I see that's all I needed."

Turning from his mother he goes to exit.

"You lied to me about letting us go for Rey."

"I lie to everyone."

"No, you don't"

It's been weeks and Rey's been recovering smoothly. The only thing left now is for Rey to wake up but the doctors and droids say it's impossible to know when she will return. Also in these weeks, the Rebels escaped but it's no surprise since the crew is full of complete idiots. Kylo sits beside Rey's medical bed and tries to reach her through the force. He's been trying this for weeks and little by little he feels the barrier cracking. Today was no exemption and he was making fantastic progress until he was called to the bridge to give killed the whole ship and crew that attempted to attack them out of angry for disturbing his work on the bond.

Kylo awoke with a harsh startled. The rush of light that poured into him was what jerked him out of a forgotten dream and into cold reality. The flooded gates opened back to him but this time the gate is completely open. Strange for Rey who always keeps them shut tight. With gates open, he searches into her mind but the house is empty. With that Kylo dress quickly and almost ran to the medical bay.

There she was sitting up in her medical gown with her head turned to see out the window of vast space.

"R-Rey.."

 _. . ._

Nothing well no more nothing. Kylo marches towards the unmoving girl and roughly moves her shoulder to see her face. The face he wanted to see wasn't there. The fire in her eyes and passion in her expressions were seemingly gone. Her face is blank and pale. Shock sets into him and he falls into the set beside the bed and she watches silently.

"Who are you?"

Closing his eyes he thinks to himself as an unknown feeling washes over him.

 _Everything is gone._

 _Gone?_

Snapping his eyes open at her finally responding through the bond. With that, he decides to respond to her first question.

"I am your teacher, a friend, an enemy, but most all your one and only"

Taking her hand softly from her white blanket covering her lap. He smooths the back of her hand slightly to seal the deal that she's really is his. Uncertainty rings through their bond but levels out back to a calmness and acceptance.


End file.
